List of modified card artworks
The following cards have been censored in some way when translated from Japanese to English: Removal of Religious Symbols * "Call of the Haunted" - Crucifix Gravestones changed to Rounded ones. * "Dark Balter the Terrible" - Removed demonic horns and wings. * "Dark Ruler Ha Des" - Demonic horns replaced with blue orbs. * "Exodia the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Foolish Burial" - Crucifix Gravestone changed to Rounded one. * "Graceful Charity" - Halo removed. * "Graverobber" - Crucifix gravestone on his back changed to a rounded one. * "Guardian Angel Joan" - Halo removed. * "Hysteric Fairy" - Halo removed. * "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Lesser Fiend" - Demonic looking wings, horns, and tail removed. * "Magician's Circle" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Magicians Unite" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Marie the Fallen One" - Horns removed. * "Monster Reborn" - Ankh changed to a stylized crystal. * "Premature Burial" - Cross faded and mishapen, ring from "Dark Magician" added. * "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" - Pentagram replaced with "Spellbinding Circle". * "Sage's Stone" - Pentagram replaced with circle with runes. * "Shining Angel" - Halo removed. * "Shining Friendship" - Halo removed. * "Skelengel" - Halo replaced with a crown. * "Spellbinding Circle" - Pentagram replaced with different symbol. * "Wingweaver" - Halo removed. * "Exile of the Wicked" - Bible removed. Removal of Gore, Violent material, etc. * "Axe of Despair" - Removed face on ax. * "Corroding Shark" - Gore removed. Blood Removed. * "Destiny Board" - Changed to spell out F-I-N-A-L, instead of D-E-A-T-H. * "Parasite Paracide" - Person's face removed. * "Stim-Pack" - Blood replaced with green poison. * "Maji-Gire Panda" - Mother and child panda removed from background, due to reference to domestic violence. Removal of Weapons * "Ancient Gear Castle" - Cannon on the top of the castle is covered. * "Barrel Dragon" - Realistic looking guns replaced with cartoon-esque laser guns. * "Don Zaloog" - Guns replaced with swords. (Note: the belt of bullets is not removed. In the Anime, he still uses guns) * "Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster" - Cannon she carries is altered/covered. Covering of Nudity * "Allure Queen LV7" * "Aqua Spirit" - Covered up cleavage with a frilly shirt. * "Aquarian Alessa" - Skirt lengthened. * "Blade Skater" * "Burst Return" * "Cure Mermaid" * "Cyber Blader" * "Cyber Gymnast" * "Cyber Harpie Lady" * "Cyber Prima" * "Cyber Tutu" * "Dark Magician Girl" - Picture is zoomed out and cleavage is covered. * "Dark Witch" * "Dunames Dark Witch" * "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" - Uncovered breast covered. Breasts made to seem smaller. * "Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" - Bare legs given spandex covering. * "Elf's Light" * "Enchanting Mermaid" * "Etoile Cyber" * "Fairy's Gift" - Full nudity is replaced with a long dress * "Gemini Elf" * "Goddess of Whim" - Cleavage is covered. * "Harpie Girl" * "Harpies' Hunting Ground" * "Harpie Lady" * "Harpie Lady 1" * "Harpie Lady 2" * "Harpie Lady 3" * "Harpie Lady Sisters" * "Harpie Queen" - Suit is made less revealing and skin tone is changed from Caucasian to a teal * "Helios - The Primordial Sun" - Cleavage removed. * "Helios Duo Megistus" - Cleavage removed. * "Hysteric Party" * "Insect Queen" - Cleavage covered. * "Kanan the Swordmistress" * "Maiden of the Moonlight" - Cleavage made to appear smaller. * "Nekogal #1" - Given shorts. * "Nekogal #2" - Given shorts. * "Raging Eria" - Lengthened skirt. * "Red Archery Girl" * "Succubus Knight" - Cleavage replaced with an extension of her bodysuit; Jewel on her forehead removed. * "Shadow of Eyes" - Eyes redrawn without make-up. Possibly to avoid any reference to prostitution. * "Shadow Tamer" * "Sonic Maid" - Cleavage covered. * "Soul Release" - Nude form of soul covered with white dress. * "The Emperor's Holiday" - Emperor's bare chest covered with shirt. * "Thunder Nyan Nyan" * "Toon Gemini Elf" - Cleavage covered. One had a glove added. * "Tremendous Fire" - Naked fairies clothed in blue flame. * "Triangle Ecstasy Spark" * "Water Omotics" - Blue scales added to cover breasts. Redrawn/Alternate Art * "Dian Keto the Cure Master" - Alternate art is used. Single breast is covered. * "Dramatic Rescue" - Girl being rescued is tied to a tree instead of having a hand in guillotine. * "Last Day of Witch" - Art changed from a scene representing the Salem witch hunts to a comical looking witch with a red crossed-out sign. * "Offerings to the Doomed" - Church altar with cross replaced with a treasure room. * "Otohime" * "Soul of the Pure" - The bloodly angel cutting itself with a knife is replaced with a Fairy holding a water droplet. * "The Forgiving Maiden" - Original art closely resumbled a nun. * "Tragedy" - Art changed from a guillotine to a girl avoiding a masked figure. * "Ultimate Offering" - Alternate art is used as opposed to what looks like a blood offering. * "Mystic Tomato" Other * "7 Completed" - Japanese characters are replaced with English text * "Fake Hero" - Kid's boxer shorts removed * "Injection Fairy Lily" - Red crosses in the background were replaced with hearts, to remove reference to the Red Cross.